geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Garrett Check/Trailer transcripts
This is a collection of transcripts for the film Garrett Check. Teaser trailer (MPAA green screen) (Shows the Paramount Pictures logo) Text: COMING THIS YEAR (Shows Percy Wellington fixing the engine of his computer.) Text: THE STORY OF A YOUNG ANIMALS (Shows Percy fixing the undersides of the computer.) Text: WHO IS JUST ABOUT READY (Shows Percy washing his computer with a hose.) Text: TO HIT THE COMPUTER (Shows Percy getting into his off-screen and starting it, but the computer breaks down before it could move an inch) Percy: Dang it! Oh well, I can get that fixed in a jiffy! (And then runs out of his car and off the screen) (All My Ex's Live in Texas by Isabelle Strait plays) (We see Percy pushing his computer by its rear as he passes the camera.) (Cuts to Percy stopping his computer at the gas station.) (Cuts to Percy running to a gas station attendant who's sitting next to an orange refueling pump.) Percy: Gas service, please! Attendant: (grabs the pump hose) Sure, your computer will be ready in ten minutes. Percy: Perfect, I have just enough time to get a snack. (And then he runs to the convenience store.) Text: PARAMOUNT PICTURES PRESENTS Percy: (walks out the door) I've got a couple bags of chips- a bag of barbeque chips and a bag of spicy nacho chips. They're all good for... whoah!! (He drops the chip bags.) (We see the attendant putting the hose back in its slot.) Percy: You're finished already?! Attendant: We have a quick service, kid! You'll be at you destination in no time. John: Uhhh... gee, thanks. Text: THE GARRETT CHECK MOVIE EVENT Percy: (gets back in his computer) Let's get this going. (He starts the engine, and the car finally starts moving, but increases its speed rapidly and ends up crashing into a bunch of trashcans near a wooden fence, which stops the music.) Text: EVER BEEN MADE Percy: (gets out of the computer) Well, that's just great. (The film's logo zooms in, and the same song continues playing) (Cuts to the text "LOADING IN THEATRES AUGUST 27" on a red background, with the film's website, the Paramount Pictures print logo and the Rivera Studios print logo below it.) Theatrical trailer 1 (MPAA green screen) (We fade to a front view of the college Westerview University, and the sound of school bells ringing is heard.) (We cut to the classroom where we pan past various students until we finally see Percy Wellington.) (Cuts to Percy's teacher, Professor Jamsor.) Isabelle Jasker: You're next, Wellington. (We cut to Percy at the front of the class pulling the cover from his project, which appears to be a large poorly-built wooden horse model with wheels instead of hooves, some controls on the back of its neck, a lever for a tail, and a saddle.) Percy: This is my well-built Horsey-Go-Go 2000. (We see many of Percy's classmates and Andrew Lamonsoff looking at him as amazed.) Announcer: When it comes to doing well in school... Percy: Observe! (Pulls the lever on the horse's rear, but the horse goes backwards too fast and crashes through the door.) Announcer: No one thinks that this man... (His classmates burst in laughter and Russell Boldman looks down, putting his hand on his face in disappointment.) Announcer: ...is good enough. (Down the Computer I Go by Percy Tritt plays) (Shows the Paramount Pictures logo) (Shows the Rivera Studios logo) (Cuts and zooms slowly to principal Volf's office door.) Queen Ghost: (is heard offscreen when the office door is shown) As you can see, Wellington. (Cuts to him and Percy inside the office.) You're not putting very much effort into proving why you shouldn't be expelled from this school. (We see Percy having an expression that shows that he has an idea.) Announcer: In order to succeed... (Cuts to Percy leaning forward and putting his elbow on Andrew Lamonsoff's desk.) Percy: What if I get another chance? (Cuts to a scene where Andrew Lamonsoff gives Percy a clipboard.) Andrew Lamonsoff: You're gonna like this assignment, kid. (We see Percy looking at the clipboard which is revealed to be holding a checklist.) You can have a nice long road trip while collecting all the things you need for your project. (Cuts to a footage of Percy combing his hair and putting on his new clothes: a black jacket and a pair of shades.) Announcer: He is going to change his ways. More coming soon! Category:Trailer transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Garrett Check